Cold Nights
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Lucy's suffering from a cold, who's better to keep her warm other than her best friend?


**Can you believe it?! 200 EPISODES!**

**COLD NIGHTS**

She sneezed again, for the third time in five minutes, and she couldn't seem at stop sniffing.

"Lucy, are you sure that you're alright?" a concerned Mirajane asked the pretty blonde, she had been suffering like this for the past few days.

"Yes, of course," Lucy spoke, her voice was raspy and her skin was pale, she had dark rims under her eyes from sleepless nights and a tissue was clenched in her hand.

"Maybe you should go home," Mira suggested, Lucy seemed tired, and cold, and being in the guild at dusk was not exactly a good thing when you're suffering from a cold and a headache, it was about the time that everyone came and got drunk (unless you were Cana who was drunk even before she walked through the doors). Just as the thought passed through her mind, a certain pink haired man jumped to the blondes side a grin on his face.

"Hey Luce!" he yelped like an overexcited puppy, swinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in roughly to his chest. His burning hot body made her shiver and push him away. A hurt expression crossed his face as she shuffled further away.

"Sorry Natsu," Lucy mumbled, and instead grasped his hand in hers, and he frowned at how cold hers felt around his.

"Lucy hasn't been feeling very well lately Natsu, maybe you should take her home and warm her up," Mira spoke slowly, a glint in her eyes as he give him the suggestion. "You know, stay the night and look after her."

"…Luce why didn't you say you was sick! I'll keep you warm!" he grinned and set his hand alight, holding it up to her face making her _eek_ and fall from her stool, her tissues going flying and one landed on Natsu's head. He laughed and flicked it away, not caring that it had been used, and quickly bent down to scoop her up in his arms.

Instead of finding his body heat to hot this time, it was a nice warm and it made Lucy want to snuggle up to him, however she just sniffed again and proceeded to wipe her reddened nose on the back of her hand as she had lost all her tissues.

"Ew don't do that, it's gross, here," he grabbed a tissue from the bar top and handed it to her; she took it and blew her nose loudly. "Damn girl," Natsu laughed, and then shifted her in his arms into a more comfortable position for the both of them, then calling out _bye_ to Mira; he strode out of the guild, ignoring everyone's curious stares.

It was cold and dark outside, and Lucy pressed herself deeper into the pinknettes arms, he glanced down at her, a small smile gracing his features as he watched her eye lids slowly droop, she yawned then rested her head against his shoulder.

"That's it Luce… go to sleep," he murmured, trying to smooth down his pace so she wasn't jolting about.

It wasn't long before he reached her home, he tried to be careful when going up the stairs, but he cringed as her head bumped against his shoulder, luckily she had always been a deep sleeper and it only made her mumble something even he couldn't make out.

For once he thanked Mavis for her habit for not locking her door, and kicked it open possibly a little too hard, and he walked through her apartment, not bothering to turn the lights on, he didn't need to and it would only be effort to go back through the apartment and switch them back off again just five minutes later.

He walked into her bedroom and flipped the covers back with little difficulty and placed her down in her bed, then pulled the covers back over her and tucked her in. As he was pulling away, she grasped his hand in hers, her eyes where barely open, but he could tell she was on the brink off falling back to sleep.

"Stay…" she mumbled, Natsu felt ecstatic that she actually wanted him to stay with her for once, of course he was going to stay anyway, sneak into her bed, he just wanted something to eat first, he had missed his dinner at the guild that night due to having to bring her home.

He ducked down and placed a swift, hot, kiss to her forehead, "Of course, I'll be right back, just go back to sleep Luce." She nodded softly and snugged back under the covers, satisfied with his answer.

Natsu, confident that she was confortable, walked quietly back out and into the kitchen, he looked through her cupboards and fridge, searching for something that he could scoff down something quickly and be back by his best friends side, keeping her warm and safe.

He finally found a packet of crisps and some cold, but cooked, fish fingers that where probably for Happy, but hey, he was hungry and wanted something to eat without fuss.

It didn't take him five minutes to shovel down the food and drown a glass of milk, before he was slipping into that comfortable bed of hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his chest, till they were in a spooning position.

He shuttered at the way she felt so cold, yet smelt so hot, and she relaxed into his embrace, letting out a sigh of contentment. He just hoped she would sleep well tonight.

"Goodnight Luce," he whispered.


End file.
